KH : Menjelajahi Dunia
by Illusione Tempus
Summary: Inilah yang akan terjadi kalau kamu menaroh fan-girls di dunia kh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey! Di sini Mystic! Dan ini sebuah kolaborasi antara Pii, Fai, dan aku. Ya, kita dapat ide bikin cerita ini dari "THE EPIC JOHTO JOURNEY" yang jelas gaje banget. Don't worry, di sini juga, ceritanya gaje banget, gak mirip ama cerita-cerita author yang ini yang benar-benar jelas masuk akal. xD *ditakol***

**Hope you enjoy reading! *shot sok inggris***

Chapter 1

Hari itu hari yang cerah, tidak ada awan di langit. Orang-orang berhilir mudik di kota-kota besar. Dan-

"Udah ah! Langsung saja ke ceritanya!"

Iya iya! Di sebuah taman, tiga serangkai kita (eh, cewek aja ah) sedang duduk bersama, bermain main. Nama mereka Felita, Candy, dan Fai. Mereka memang akrab tidak keharuan. Tau-taunya, Felita tiba-tiba menatap ke langit.

"…Kadang kadang penasaran, bener gak sih ada dunia lain?" Felita tiba-tiba berkata. "Ai, Can… Mau gak, kita berpetualangan? Kita keluar yuk! Liat dunia! …tapi, mana ada pantai deket sini."

"Bukannya kita dah sering keluar?" Fai menampilkan muka wthnya.

"LIAT DUNIA LAIN BOLOT! KAMU MENGACAUKAN IMAGINASIKU YANG INDAH!" Felita berteriak dengan sedih.

"Tapi…" Candy tiba-tiba interupsi, "gimana kita pergi?"

"Gak tau" *Felita digeplak* "Kita muter-muter tigaan dulu aja yuk!"

"Kurang kerjaan, males." Fai bilang. "Kalo dah ketemu kasih tau saya aja!"

"JIAAHHH!" Felita tiba-tiba ngangkat Candy (kuat sekali ya o_0) dan melemparnya ke arah sembarang.

"WAH! WAH! FEL!" Candy teriak histeris. Tau-taunya Candy nabrak sebuah pintu.

"Apaan tuh?" Felita menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Darimana pintunya?" kata Fai dengan wajahnya yang… mirip mirip (=w=) *author digeplak *

"Pintu apa tuh?" kata Felita. "Nongol sendiri, kayak setan."

"SETAN!" teriak Fai. "PINTU SETAN!" Felita ikutan teriak.

"Gak menakutkan ah." Candy tenang meliat pintu setannya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya akibat benturan. *author dishot*

"Siapa yang takut." Fai mulai memberanikan diri. "Orang cuma bilang setan doang."

"Keren!" Felita tiba-tiba menyahut. " Ayo kita berburu setan!" "AYO!" Candy malah ikut Felita.

Felita mendekati pintunya. "Aduh, pintunya gak bisa dibuka! Bantu aku tarik."

"Coba di dorong." Usul Fai. "Baru mau bilang..." Keluh Candy.

Felita memcoba mendorong. "Eh, kebuka. Eh, apa ini? WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mendadak tiga-tiganya pingsan... Mempunyai mimpi aneh... tentang apalah itu awalnya KH. Ada suara dan senjata pilih blah blah blah. (maklumin, semua pemain rp ini tidak ingat contentnya xD) Soon, they woke up... (kok jadi bahasa inggris?)

"...Uh... What hit me?" Felita yang bangun pertama, langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Kepalaku pusing..."

."Uh... What happened?" Candy membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat pingsannya.

Fai membuka matanya, "...apaan ya, tadi?"

"Ada yang manggil-manggil aku." Felita tiba-tiba berkata, "Trus... apa ya? Lupa. Mimpinya tadi gimana ya?" "Sama." Kata Candy.

Felita berusaha untuk mengingat. "O ya, ada 3 benda." "Aku juga" Ujar Fai.

Felita melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Yang satu perisai, satu pedang, satunya lagi... apaan ya? Lupa" "Staff?" Tanya Fai.

"Iya, kalo tidak salah..." Kata Candy, yang... ingetannya lumayan kuat. *author digeplak karena pede*

"Emang ada staff orang kerja?" Tanya Felita. "Staff kan itu, orang yang kerja di toko."

"Bukan staff itu maksudnya bego!" Sahut Fai sambil memukul Felita.

"Staff itu maksudnya bego?" Tanya Felita. " Jadi satu benda lagi bego dong?"

Candy dan Fai cuma bisa menatap wajah Felita yang immature.

"Bukan staff itu maksudnya, bego!" Ujar Fai lagi. "Maksudnya... tongkat. Panjang. ARGH! Gitu lah"

"Oh... ngerti."

"Susah ngomong sama kamu." Fai berkata dengan keluh kesah.

"Oooh iya ingat!" Felita tiba-tiba nyahut lagi. "Iya kayak gitu! Terus aku ditanya mau yang mana."

"Ingetananmu kacau, Fel" Kata Candy. "Banget." Kata Fai.

"Kan namanya mimpi." Felita membela. "Mimpi ya, sering lupa-lupa."

"Aku masih ingat mimpi waktu aku kelas 2." Kata Candy sambil mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang buruk. "...Gak usah dibliang ah."

"Aku masih ingat mimpi macan kelas 5 (Mimpi apaan itu?)." Ujar Fai.

"Ada akunya gak?" *Felita dishot * "Aku kalau ingat mimpi gak pernah komplit. Trus kamu berdua juga mimpi sama? Kamu ambil apa? Aku sih, bingung. Abisnya... Aku mau melindungi temanku. Tapi aku butuh kekuatan juga buat melindungi mereka. Jadinya kan bingung. kamu berdua ambil apa?"

Candy dan Fai mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Aku pilih apa ya tadi?" Felita tiba-tiba menghentikan suasana tenangnya. "Eh, aku pilih apa ya? Lupa... Kalau gak salah yang panjang itu. Eh, tunggu, apa yang bulet itu? Eh, tunggu, apa yang- LUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kalau gak salah... aku milih sheild." Kata Candy. "Sheild paling gampang diingat. Satu-satunya yang bunder."

"Coba saya ingat-ingat." Kata Fai.

"Seingat aku sih," Felita coba untuk mengigat, "aku pilih yang panjang juga. Eh, tunggu, yang panjang itu, ada 2. Pedang apa staff ya? Kalau gak salah aku juga nunjuk tamengnya... LUPA!"

"Aku staff, kalau gak salah." Kata Fai.

"Hmm..." Pikir Felita, "Pedangnya panjang, staff juga panjang. Aku apa ya? Staff kali? Tapi aku juga nunjuk sheild... Terus you berdua give up apa?"

"Aku ambil yang gak ada bladenya." Fai berkata off topic. *author dishot* "Itu... staff?"

"Aku give up..." Pikir Felita lagi (pelupa =.="), "staff apa sheild ya? Eh, apa pedangnya ya? Pokoknya aku ambil yang melindungin sama yang kekuatan."

"Aku dah bilang milih sheild..." Ujar Candy.

"Aku dah bilang aku ambil staff." Kata Fai. "Sisanya... apa? Coba."

"Pedang kekuatan ya?" Kata Felita.

"Iya lah." Fai berkata dengan keluh kesah.

"Eh, tunggu apa tadi staff?" Kata Felita lagi. (MAKE UP YOUR MIND) "Ah, bodoh amet. Cuma mimpi aneh ini."

Pas mereka lagi asyik mengobrol , tiba tiba ada teriakan dari kota. "Ada apa itu?" Felita kaget mendengarnya. "Ada kecoak? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Felita langsung lari berputar-putar.

"Kamu mah, takutnya ama kecoak." Ujar Candy.

"Iya. Trus kenapa?" Kata Felita dengan muka memerah.

"Aneh. Diinjek sedikit juga, udah sekarat." Kata Fai.

"Tapi aku tetap takut." Kata Felita. "Udah ah, diam soal urusan kecoak."

Mendadak ada suara teriakan lebih kencang dari kota. "Kenapa sih, itu?" Tanya Felita. "Tabrakan bukan?"

"Jangan jangan lagi nonton film horror." Kata Fai. "Film horror, teriak sampe kencang." Kata Candy.

"Lihat yuk! Jadi penasaraan." Kata Felita sambil menarik-menarik Fai ama Candy. Tiba-tiba ada banyak makhluk hitam yang nongol. "WAAAA ITU APAAN?"

"Hitam... bulat... punya kaki ama tangan... dan antenna... dan matanya kuning..." Candy mencoba mendeskripsikan.

"Itu... makhluk hitam." Fai mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti dibilang orang lain. (dasar captain obvious)

"IMUUUUUUUUUT!" Felita tiba-tiba menyahut dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Mirip kecoak." Fai berkomentar.

"KECOAK BUSUK!" Felita menyahut. "IMUTAN INI! MAU SATU!"

Candy dan Fai cuma bisa sweatdrop sementara Felita mendekati salah satu makhluk hitam itu. Tau-taunya ada orang yang hilang dan ada bentuk hati yang mengambang darinya.

"APAAN ITU?" Felita kaget. "HIIY!" Felita langsung kabur dan ngumpet di belakang Fai dan Candy. Candy dan Fai cuma diam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba Felita menyahut lagi.

"AAAAHHH! Itu, kenapa mereka malah nyerbu ke arah kita sih? LARIIIIIIII!" Tapi pas Felita mau lari, jalannya keblokir sama semua benda hitam itu. "GIMANA NIH? TOLONG!" Felita panik dan malah memanjat tubuh Fai dan Candy minta gendong.

"Duh kamu." Fai mengomel. "Jangan manjat-manjat." Candy ikutan mengomel. "Berat tau"

"Aduh ini gimana?" Felita menyahut. Tiba-tiba pasukan makhluk hitam menyerbu dan mulai menutupi tiga serangkai kita. "AAAAHHH! CANDY! AIIII!"

"Awas ya! I'm a green belt in taekwondo!" Candy dengan bangga bilang. (kok malah bangga-banggaan nih, authornya?)

Tetapi tiga serangkai kita (authornya harus berhenti pake ungkapan ini nih) malah terkubur oleh pasukan makhluk hitam. Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya muncul di tangan mereka. Sebuah sheild muncul di tangan Candy, sebuah staff di tangan Fai, dan sebuah benda berbentuk kunci aneh di tangan Felita.

"PERGI KALIAN!" Felita memukul para makhluk hitam dengan kunci anehnya, yang baru disadari Felita. "Apa ini? Kok ada kunci Indonesia disini?"

"Kunci Indonesia...?" Fai berkomentar , lalu melihat sesuatu di tangannya . "Eh.. staff?"

"Tau ah." Candy sweatdrop, terus lihat sheild yang ada di tangan.

"Ah, bodoh amet!" Ujar Felita. "Kok keliatannya para makhluk hitam itu malah jadi hilang ya? Coba lagi kalo gitu." Felita mulai memukul-mukul mahkluk hitam dengan kunci Indonesianya. "Dimana-mana kunci itu, buat ngunci ataou buka kunci. Ini kok kebalik ya?"

"Kunci ajaib...?" Lagi-lagi Fai berkomentar. "Kali?" Jawab Felita. "The world is full of mysteries." Kata Candy.

Pas lagi ketawa salah satu makhluk hitam nongol di kepalanya. "Ah sial!" Felita cursed (eh, kok jadi bahasa inggris?). "Pergi lo!" Felita mulai menyerang lagi. "Pada hilang lo. Cobain ai, kamu juga pake itu. Paling bisa. Bantu aku! Candy juga! HYAAAAAA!" Felita melanjutkan menyerang.

"Aku pengen nendang." Kata Candy yang sok jago taekwondo. (ah, dasar author)

"Aku pengen lempar." Kata Fai. "Saya gak bisa sihir... Tapi staff apaan ini?" Fai mulai mengayun-ayun staffnya. "Ayo... ayo... sihir...!"

"Sheild gimana pakenya nih..." Candy mengambil tali gak jelas dari mana asalnya, mengikat ke sheild, lalu melempar ke makhluk hitam.

Tiga serangkai kita terus menyerang, tetapi tetap diserbu lagi. "Ah itu!" Sahut Felita. "Di belakang! Serangga hitem itu! GAHHHHHHHHH-"

Mereka pun jatuh ke dalam kegelapan…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Halo semua! Kali ini yang nulis chapter 2 itu adalah Pii, alias Felita di fic gaje ini. Muhun maap kalo ada yang aneh dengan narasinya. Mohon diwajarkan karena ini adalah fic gaje nan aneh. Oke… saatnya kita mulai chapter 2!

Ketiga pahlawan(?) kita terbangun di tempat lain. Felita, Candy, dan Fai kebingungan tentang letak mereka. "Di mana ini?" Tanya Felita.

"Candy… Candy?" Fai mencari-cari salah satu temannya yang dari tadi tidak terlihat olehnya. Candy pun akhirnya terbangun. "Huh?" Candy bertanya kebingungan.

"Tahu tidak di mana ini?" Fai bertanya. Felita tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Fai, tapi ia malah mengendus-ngendus di tempat tersebut. Lalu ia bertanya kembali. "Can, Ai,… ini tempat apa? Kok bau?"

Akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa tempat mereka mendarat adalah di tempat sampah. Langsung saja ketiganya melompat keluar sambil tereak. "Pantas saja bau!" Felita bilang.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di tempat sampah?" Tanya Candy sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini kota apa?" Felita bertanya setelah itu, sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya yang tampak berbeda dari tempat mereka bertiga berasal.

"Sial amat sih…" Fai mengeluh. Candy langsung berpikir positif dan bilang, "Paling tidak bukan di bebatuan…"

Fai lalu memberi usul. "Kita keliling-keliling kota yuk. Siapa tahu entar ada yang bisa bantu kita." Felita dan Candy setuju, lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan-jalan. Ketika mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Felita melihat sesuatu.

"Babi!" Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah makhluk dari kejauhan. "Itu ada babi!" katanya dengan girang. "Lucu banget!"

"Jauhin dari aku!" teriak Candy. Tapi Felita malah ngotot. "Lucu tau…" lalu ia mendekati babi itu. "Hei babi comel…" kata Felita, keseringan nonton Upin-Ipin jadi dia malah make 'comel'.

'Apa-apaan anak ini?' 'Babi' tersebut bertanya-tanya.

"Yee… itu mah bukan babi… gak mirip tau…" kata Candy begitu dia sudah melihat wujud 'babi' itu.

"Kayak babi tau!" Kata Felita ngotot.

"Jauh tau!" Kata Fai sambil menghela nafas. Entah ini emang makhluknya mirip babi atau matanya Felita yang ngaco? Entahlah… hanya yang di atas yang tahu =u= (kok authornya mendadak masukin emotikon di sini ya? O_o ah bodo amet. Namanya juga fic gaje nan aneh *plak*)

"Enak saja dibilang babi!" kata 'babi' itu kemudian.

"AAH!" Felita teriak. "Babi ngepet!" Dari tadi anak ini ngomongin babi terus ya ._.

Fai lalu meminta maaf pada 'babi' itu. "Maafkan teman kami… dia suka salah kaprah."

"Tapi jelas-jelas itu babi!" Felita masih ngotot.

Candy menghela nafas. "Gara-gara elo, Fel… gua jadi takut sama dia. Tau-taunya bukan babi…"

Sebelum Felita sempat protes lebih lanjut tentang ngototnya dia kalau makhluk itu adalah babi, Fai membekep mulutnya. Namanya orang dibekep, Felita ngamuk- nyoba buat lepas dari tangan Fai.

"Kalian bukan dari sini ya?" Tanya makhluk itu kemudian.

"Iya," Candy menjawab, lalu berpikir sejenak. "…kayaknya." Karena memang jujur dia belum tahu tempat itu.

"Ini Traverse Town," kata makhluk itu.

Pada saat itu, Felita berhasil melepaskan diri… (yep, para pembaca sekalian… tebakan kalian benar… si bawel kembali memprotes.) "Transfer- apa?"

"Traverse, Fel…" kata Candy. "T-R-A-V-E-R-S-E." ia mengeja kata-katanya supaya Felita jelas. Waduh… gimana sih… jangan-jangan udah matanya minus 1000 gara-gara salah lihat babi malah tuli pula? Apa-apaan sih anak ini…

"Biarin aja… anak ini suka salah tangkep," kata Fai kemudian.

"Trans TV… ato apalah namanya… bodo amet." Felita salah ngomong lagi, "Kenapa kita ada di sini?" Karena bosan, Felita menarik keluar 'kunci Indonesia'nya dan memutar-mutar kunci itu.

"Kenapa lo malah main-main sama kunci aneh itu?" Candy bertanya.

"Bosen sih… kita mau ngapain sekarang?" Felita nanya balik. Sementara itu, makhluk tadi malah memperhatikan kunci itu. Ia terkejut, lalu bertanya. "Kunci itu… kamu keyblader ya?"

Ketiganya bingung semua kali ini. "Key… apa?" Tanya Fai dan Candy serempak, dua rempak, tiga rempak… *penulis ditakol*

"Key… bladder?" Felita nanya. Kali ini dia nangkep, tapi malah spellingnya ngawur. Dan malah dia pake jeda dulu di tengah. "Masak kunci buang air kecil?" dia nanya lagi.

"Keyblader, BUDEG!" makhluk itu pun teriak ke ketiga HERO-INsanE kita.

"Apaan dasar babi buta!" Felita teriak balik ke makhluk itu. Dari tadi dia sebut buta gara-gara matanya merem terus.

"Saya bukan babi dan saya gak buta!" kata makhluk itu membela diri.

Oh iya… penulisnya baru inget nih. Dari tadi nama makhluknya belum dikasih tahu ya? Sori, sori… tapi bagi para gamer Kingdom Hearts pasti tahu lah… makhluk mirip babi, mata sipit, bersayap, pake bola, ada di kota, dagang… moogle. Yah… terserah sih pada mau bilang mirip babi atau nggak. Tapi kata authornya sih… mirip kok :P *author dihajar* (author buat chapter 2nya Felita sih)

"Berhenti kalian!" Teriak Candy, melerai Felita dan Moogle yang adu mulut. (Mulut kok diadu… kayak adu ayam aja… ._. haram! Eh…?) Fai hanya menghela nafas… (mati? Nggak kok!)

Moogle melirik pada Candy dan Fai (hayo… Moogle… ketahuan kamu naksir… awas tak bilangin sama pacarnya lo… eh? (emang Moogle punya pacar ya?)). "Eh? Kalian juga ada tameng dan staff!"

"Emangnya special ya?" Tanya Candy sambil wajahnya membentuk emotikon o3o.

"Kukira ini tongkat apaan…" Kata Fai sambil wajahnya membentuk ouo.

Lagi-lagi Felita ngawur. "Staff apaan? Gak ada yang bawa pekerja."

Candy facepalm. "Kita sudah bahas soal ini deh…" ujarnya, mengingat kejadian di chapter sebelumnya (kok Candy bisa tahu ada chapter ya? Bodo amet dah. Namanya juga fic gaje nan ane- *Author dihajar* Okee… back to serious mode :| ). "Staff… tongkat… panjang…" Candy mendeskripsikan lagi.

"Spesial, tahu!" Moogle bilang ke mereka bertiga gara-gara gak ada tempe (eh?). Lalu Moogle mulai bercerita, (YAY story time! :D *author lari ke atas kasur sambil nungguin moogle mulai cerita sebelum tidurnya) : "Sebelum ini ada keyblader dan 2 temannya yang membantu mengunci kegelapan. Tapi akhir2 ini kegelapannya balik lagi. Malah dunia yang dulu gak kena malah ikutan kena."

Zzz… zzz…

….

Oh maaf! Authornya ketiduran. Hehe! XDDD (Aduh ini fic jadi gak karuan gini penulisannya). Kalian penasaran ya lanjutannya…? Oke… ayo kita lanjutin lagi =u='' Kembali ke Lap- eh… FANFICTION!

Fai tercengang sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Jadi kita terpilih, gitu?"

"Dunia?" Candy bertanya-tanya.

"Yang terpilih sama benda-benda itu hanya orang-orang khusus… tapi kalian bertiga bego… jangan-jangan nyolong ya?" Tuduh Moogle. (Yeee… gimana sih… nih babi main nuduh aja. *plak* Moogle : tapi sendirinya nuduh-nuduh saya babi =='')

"Enak aja!" Felita bela diri (emangnya dia ikut silat ya?). "Kunci gaje ini nongol sendiri gak tahu dari mana!" …gak tahu, artinya tempe dong? :iconheplz: (eh tunggu! Ini bukan dA!)

"Sialan lu…" kata Fai, sebel gara-gara disebut bego sama babi… yahh… namanya juga babi. Sabar ya Fai. (Moogle : SAYA BUKAN BABI KOK)

"BTW. Motif kunci, staff, sama tameng kalian beda sama yang sebelumnya" Ujar Moogle.

"Eh? Yang benar?" Candy bertanya, lalu melihat kunci Felita, tamengnya, dan staff Fai.

"Terus ni tiga benda buat apa?" Tanya Felita abis itu.

"Aku ge kurang tahu." Kata Moogle, banyakan tempenya daripada tahu. Jadinya kurang tahu. *plak* "Kalau mau tahu lebih banyak, ada orang-orang di kota yang lebih tahu." (ternyata sebenernya tahunya si Moogle dicuri ma orang-orang di kota ya saudara-saudara… pantes aja kurang tahu. Kebanyakan tempe.)

"Sapa tuh? Bawa mereka ke sini!" Kata Fai mendadak sok ngatur_. Like a boss. 8U_

"Mereka CID dan kawan kawan." Kata Moogle. Upin & Ipin dan kawan-kawan… yang ini mah CID dan kawan-kawan… Lalu Moogle mulai menjelaskan jalannya. "Dari sini lurus belok kanan belok kiri kiri lagi lurus terus mentok nyampe."

Ketiga heroin(bukan ganja) kita bingung ngedenger penjelasannya. "Yaudah, thanks ya babi!" Kata Felita langsung cabut sama dua temennya. Moogle langsung tereak. "Saya bukan babi!"

"Punya peta gak?" Tanya Candy abis itu. Ayo semua! Katakan Peta! Felita ngudek-ngudek kantong ajaib(?), lalu peta keluar. *_BGM : Kalau kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat, aku peta! Kalau kau mencari lokasi, akulah orang yang kau cari, aku peta! Aku peta! Aku peta!_

"Ini peta!" Kata Felita, lalu dia buka petanya. Yak… ke mana kita pergi selanjutnyaaa?

Lalu pas dibuka petanya… jeng jeng…. Ternyata malah peta dunia. Ada samudra pasifik tempat Spongebob tinggal, juga ada kutub utara kutub selatan, ada Indonesia, ada…

"Pertama-tama, ini bumi atau bukan?" Candy nanya.

"Gak tau…" kata Felita.

"Kalau gitu kenapa keluarin peta bumi?" Candy nanya lagi.

"Ya sudahlah…" Felita menghela nafas- menyanyikan lagu Bondan lebih tepatnya. "Kita jalan aja… entar nanya." Felita masukin petanya ke kantong lagi. Terus Fai mulai ngeluh. "Laper…" katanya. Tapi tiba-tiba makhluk item yang waktu itu nongol. Dan nongolnya lagi-lagi loba… duuuh ._.

"AAAH!" Felita tereak. "Nongol lagi!"

"Kenapa nongol pas saya laper?" Fai protes.

"Karena suara perut lo," Kata Candy.

Ketiganya langsung bersiap dengan pose attacking ke para makhluk itu. *insert epic battle bgm here*

"Pengen kita makan kali," kata Felita, "Sialan!" dia langsung make keyblade(kata Moogle namanya keyblade tadi) untuk menyerang makhluk itu. *insert epic effects here* *author sok keren* *author dihajar*

"Ini tameng gimana sih makenya?" Candy bingung sendiri sambil nyoba buat ngehajar makhluk item itu. Kalau Felita sih, caranya main pake aja kayak pedang di game-game… kalo Fai…

Fai malah mukul-mukul makhluk itu make tongkatnya. "Aku gak tau… aku aja dapet staff tapi gak tau cara makenya." Kata dia. Terus tiba-tiba ada satu loncat ke atas Fai. Fai langsung mukul-mukul tuh satu makhluk. "Hus! Hus! Ih Enyah kau!" …wajar… namanya juga belum tahu cara pake staff ._. (padahal namanya staff tinggal disuruh-suruh aja… eh tunggu itu mah staff pekerja *shot*)

"Sama sih… aku juga gak tahu." Kata Felita, tempe. Tapi setidaknya dia ngasal make kayak pedang pun beres. Terus dia dapet ide ke Fai. "Coba teriakin sesuatu sambil ngacungin, Ai!"

"T…tereak?" Fai bingung. "Tereak apa ya… FIRE!" Fai langsung asal tereak sambil ngacungin tuh staff. Tapi gak ngaruh. *author facepalm*

"Coba aku lempar lagi ah…" Candy bilang abis itu, langsung dia lempar tuh tameng ke makhluk itu kayak bumerang.. pak merang…

Tiba-tiba, makhluknya nambah banyak. Felita langsung tereak terus manjat tubuh Ai sambil mukul-mukul tuh makhluk. Ai gak sengaja malah ikut kepukul. ._. gimana sih ni heroin… udah lah diganti ganja aja.

"Aduh! Aduh! FEL! TURUN!" Ai tereak ke temennya yang lagi gelo di atas kepalanya. (aduh ini narasi cerita gaje amet ya perasaan)

"Eh tali yang aku pake buat ngiket ternyata masih ada," Kata Candy begitu ia menemukan tali waktu itu.

"Ininya banyak!" Felita bilang. _Ini _itu apa, Fel? =u=''

Tapi tiba-tiba jumlah makhluk itu berkurang drastis. Banyak yang mampus. Ketiga cimeng kita langsung bingung.

"Kalo gak bisa pake alat mendingan gak usah pake," mendadak ada orang sok keren mau nandingin kekerenan ketiga cimeng kita. Fai terbengong ngeliat senjata orang itu. "Wow, weapon dia keren…"

"Sapa tuh?" Felita nanya. Sementara Candy menatap pria itu… kayak orang terpesona… Jatuh cinta, mungkin? Oi, Can? Oiii?

"Maaf kita newbie," kata Fai. "Anda siapa?"

"Saya Leon." Kata orang itu. (Tapi mukanya gak mirip LEONardo da Vinci :v). "Saya denger ada keyblader baru. Jadi saya nyari. Ternyata beneran ada."

"Key bladder?" Felita ngulang salah ucapnya lagi.

Candy membenarkan spelling Felita lagi. "Keyblader!"

"Dan saya yakin anda pasti shock karena 'keyblader' yang anda maksud itu seperti…" Fai melirik Felita. Felita hanya menatap Fai balik.

"Sini, ikut ke tempat saya." Leon langsung bilang tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. (kalo udah basi jangan disimpen dong, mas!)

Ketiga cimeng kita pun berjalan dengan Leon ke tempat yang dimaksud… begitu udah nyampe… nambah banyak NPC yang nongol. Felita malah make keyblade buat garuk-garuk punggung.

"Leon, sapa tuh?" Tanya Yuffie. Salah satu dari NPC di Kingdom Hearts. *plak*

"Inikah keyblader baru yang dimaksud?" Aerith bertanya-tanya.

"Dari tadi aku bingung kok kunci bisa buang air kecil." Felita ngomongin hal ini lagi. Bolotnya gak selese-selese.

Fai bisik-bisik ke Candy, "Candy, tolong pasangan kamu..."

Candy eyeroll. "Iya… iya…" Maksud Fai dengan pasangan adalah karena Felita dan Candy pasang status 'pacaran', walau cumin di facebook, sih :P Niatnya cumin joke kok. Mereka masih normal dan gak lesbi… eh tunggu, mungkin Felita gak normal. Tapi dia gak lesbi. *author ditakol*

"Iya," Leon ngejawab Aerith. "Dan sialnya,… anaknya bego lagi…" katanya sambil nginget kasus keyblader yang sebelumnya. Felita masih garuk-garuk punggung, Fai hanya menghela nafas. Aerith protes, "Ehhhh Keybladenya jangan dipake garuk punggung, dong!"

"Keyblade?" Felita nanya. "Ini namanya keyblade, to?" Seisi ruangan langsung facepalm.

"Keyblader itu ya pasti orang yang make keyblade," Candy ngejelasin. "Bukan key-bladder!"

"Oh… keyblader…" akhirnya Felita konek juga dengan kecepatan 100.0 Mbps. Koneksinya udah diganti pake Speedy.

"Oi CID!" Yuffie manggil temennya yang lain abis itu. "Ini udah ketemu oi!"

"Oke, bentar! Bentar!" kata orang yang namanya CID. CID langsung nongol ke ruangan itu.

"CID!" Fai langsung tereak. "Oi, temen-temen! Ini CID yang dibilang babi tadi!"

"Oh… ternyata itu dia…" Kata Felita.

"Tampangnya aneh." Komentar Candy.

Fai langsung bisik-bisik ke Felita dan Candy. "Aku lebih suka dia." Katanya sambil nunjuk Leon diem-diem. Tapi ternyata Yuffie tahu… bukan tempe.

"Waaah… Leon… ada yang naksir!" katanya. _BGM : katanya, katanya… Jepang negeri sakura katanya, katanya…_

"Bukan naksir tau, maksudnya…" kata Fai.

"Bodo…" kata Leon cuek, dan sok keren -?.

"Jadi… kenapa kita ada di sini? Terus kenapa ada shield, staff, dan keyblade? Terangin dong…" kata Felita yang dari tadi gelap-gelapan. (hayoooo ngapain coba gelap-gelapan? *coughcough* )

Tiba-tiba ketiga ganja kita perutnya bunyi.

"Yaudah… ayo sambil makan. Kebetulan aku abis masak." Kata CID. Setelah itu, mereka semua makan sambil dengerin penjelasan panjang lebar tentang apa itu keyblade, staff, dan shield, kegunaannya, tentang hero sebelumnya, dan tentang heartless, dsb. Dsb. Yang main game KH ato setidaknya baca manganya pasti tau penjelasannya gimana… jadi aku skip ajah ya! *plak*

Begitu CID udah selese, dia nanya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Dari tadi Felita sibuk makan, gak ngedengerin CID. Langsung dia bersendawa di situ. "Aku ada pertanyaan. Kurang garem!"

Candy angkat tangan (mau ditembak). Lalu nanya. "Cara make tameng gimana?"

"O, iya… ini kunci buat apa?" Felita nanya lagi. Dari tadi gak ngedengerin sih.

"Oh ya… aku gak bisa pake sihir…" Kata Fai sambil makan (belom selese makan) "Jadi gimana nih?"

"Kalo soal senjata kalian bertiga… cara makenya aku yang jelasin… ayo." Kata Leon ngevolunteer. Lalu Leon pun latihan sama Felita, Fai, dan Candy.

"Leon-san, tukeran weapon yuk. Saya naksir gunblademu" Tiba-tiba Fai ngomong.

"Gimana sih… gak ngehargai amet senjata kamu… padahal kamu orang terpilih," ujar Leon.

Begitu mereka sudah selesai latihan, Aerith bilang. "Kalian bisa mulai pergi ngunjungin dunia lain buat dikunci lubang kuncinya satu2… agar kegelapan tidak menyebar ke mana-mana."

"Aku kasih gummi ship tuh." Kata CID abis itu, nunjuk ke kapal kecil yang dia bikinin.

"Gummi?" mendadak ketiga pahlawan kita malah mikir makanan.

"Woy!" CID nyadarin mereka. Oi… sadar oi…

"Bukan permen ya?" Kata Candy disappointed. Felita malah ngejilatin dinding kapalnya. "Wekk… gak enak," dia bilang. Wajar lah, bukan permen… namanya doang yang gummi. "Ini gimana ngemudiinnya?" Felita nanya abis itu.

"Tinggal pencet jalan aja kok." Kata CID.

"Good luck ya," Aerith bilang.

"Ok… siap kan, Can? Ai?" Felita nanya. Ketiganya lompat masuk ke dalam Gummi Ship.

"Dalemnya lebih gak mirip permen," Kata Candy lagi… masih mikirin soal permen gummi.

Felita main mencet tombol jalan. Gummi shipnya langsung BLAST OFF dan ilang dari pandangan CID dkk. Keliatannya cuman sinar dari kejauhan. *_SFX : Triiiinggg…!_

Gummi shipnya ternyata jalannya otomatis, tapi bikin pusing. Felita dan Fai langsung megang kepala masing-masing. Pada mabok. Sementara Candy bilang, "Untung orangtua aku biasa ngebut,…" jadi udah biasa buat dia mah.

Gummi shipnya udah berhenti di sebuah kota -tiba ada suara teriakan dari luar.

"…" Fai tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jangan-jangan, Heartless lagi." Candy menebak-nebak.

Ketiganya langsung keluar dari kapal dan… benar. Ada rombongan heartless di depan mata mereka. "Ayo rasakan kunciku!" Felita bilang sambil siap di posisi menyerang. Fai dan Candy juga bersiap di tempat mereka.

*Felita, Fai, dan Candy berpose siap bertarung dengan heartless di sekitarnya. Terus gambarnya langsung berubah jadi mode keren* *author ditampol*

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
